A Demon's Goddess
by ReiraKurenai
Summary: Megami is on a mission to escort two world famous singers: Karen and Noel to Konoha from Suna. But Meg leaves the village angry when she was rejected by the kazekage after she embarrassed herself by telling him her feelings. Will he realize his mistake?


_This is a fanfic I wrote for a competition...the competition was canceled though....stupid.....I worked so hard on it too! Anyway, hope you enjoy! Oh yes and it is very very long! xD_

_-RK_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hinamori Pink.

* * *

  
**

I sat on the roof admiring the night sky. I never really slept. I didn't like sleeping. I suddenly heard a noise not too far from my house. It was someone else climbing onto their roof. He had red hair and he wore a black outfit. I recognized him immediately; it was none other than the kazekage.

I never really knew the reason why he doesn't sleep. I didn't even bother to find out his name although I think I want to know his name now. Elders like my grandmother tell everyone to stay away from him.

They would say: "He's a MONSTER!"

I didn't understand. He looked perfectly human to me. Sure he had the one tailed demon Shukaku in him but he never harmed any villagers.

He looked in my direction. Oh my god he is so hot! I just smiled but he just looked away. What a way to say hello I thought. I sat there not realizing that I was staring at him. Maybe I am falling in love? Well I do have a crush on him! Every girl does. I shook myself from my gaze. I can't fall for him! All the fan girls will fry me. And that includes Matsuri. I stood up and walked to him. I wanted to talk to him. He is so….it's hard to explain in words.

"Hey" I said as I stood there looking at his gorgeous teal eyes.

No reply  
"Hello?" I asked again.  
No reply

What's your name?" I asked hoping he would at least say something.

He looked at me he actually looked at me! Oh my god I am so falling for him. He then returned his gaze to the moon.  
Now I am annoyed. First he doesn't talk to me then he looks at me and now not? "Hey! Say something!" I nearly yelled.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" he asked

"Why would I be afraid of you?" I asked him, "What are you doing on the roof anyway, kazekage-sama?"

"Don't" he said annoyingly

I blinked in confusion then asked: "Don't what?"

"Just call me Gaara, kazekage-sama is so formal" Gaara said as he still kept his gaze on the moon.

"Ok Gaara-kun, by the way my name is Megami" I said back happy that he is opening up to me.

"Not Gaara-kun either, just Gaara" he said back.  
"Ok and you can just call me Meg" I peeved.  
"Your name means goddess, strange name." Gaara said.

That's right Megami means goddess. My mother has a strange sense of naming. I mean my sisters' names are maiden and beauty. She is a weird woman I would always say.

* * *

"Yeah my mother gave me a weird name, same goes for you." I said back.  
He kept silent for awhile. Maybe I offended him? Oh god please don't let him hate me!

But it seems he didn't hate since he started talking to me about other things. It felt so good being around him. Like he has been my friend since like forever. I enjoyed his company and it felt warm in my heart. Is this love? Later that night I went to bed, it was about 4 in the morning and I finally knew the reason why Gaara never slept. He was afraid that Shukaku will try and take over. So he has insomnia. I don't know if that's cool or not. Who cares he still stays damn sexy! Did I just say that?

The next morning my older sister suddenly yelled: "Go away freakin sun!" I sat up and glanced at my sister's bed. She was tossing trying to get the sun out of her eyes. Unlike me Otome loved sleep. It's all she does. Otome was 19 the same age as Gaara's sister, Temari. Yesterday Gaara told me about his family. It's kind of sad really. Otome's name means maiden and why my mother names us these weird names is sure a mystery.

I heard running down the hall.

"Oh dear" I said as I looked at the door.

Otome sat up and looked at me. "WHAT?" she asked.

When she heard the running she stiffened. "No!" she yelled!

The door opened with a slam revealing a little pink haired girl. "RISE AND SHINE OTOME! MEGAMI WE HAVE TRAINING TODAY!" my little sister Karei yelled at the top of her lungs.

Otome pulled the pillows over her head. "Go away!" she murmured.

"WE CAN'T!" yelled Karei.

I just rolled my eyes and stood up. "Sorry Karei but I have a few things to do so I can't train you" I lied through my teeth.

"NO!" Karei yelled at the top of her lungs again.

"Karei we have our own things to do" my mother said calmly. She was standing in the doorway smiling her weak smile.

"Mother, you shouldn't be up" I said. My mother does have Tuberculosis you know. Is she doesn't get rest and drink her medication she can die. She makes us worry a lot.

"I'm ok Meg." My mother said calmly.

Me and Otome got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Karei ate like a pig. Otome and Karei left to go train and I left to go to the Kage tower. I wanted to say hi to Gaara. Ok ok I want to see him I mean I am clearly in love with the guy! Oh my god did I just say that? I think I'm gong to faint. Now there are butterflies in my stomach. Is this really what you call love? Just thinking about it makes my heart race.

It took my about half an hour to prove to the secretary at Gaara's office that I am a friend of his. God what do they think I am? A murderer after Gaara? I was about to give up when Gaara came down ready to go to lunch. Wait a minute I have been standing here all morning trying to prove myself innocent to a fifty year old hag? Oh my god talk about pathetic! Gaara of course told the secretary to let me through next time and he asked me to lunch. Oh my god a date with Gaara! Now instead of butterflies in my stomach its knots. My heart is beating fast and I am so sweaty. I think I'm going to faint!

"You ok?" Gaara asked me as we walked to the restaurant.

I just nodded my head. I can't tell him I have love sickness because then he would want to know who it is and I can't tell him it's him I mean come on have you ever heard of a girl that talks to the boy she loves about that she has love sickness and then all of a sudden she blurts out that he is the one she loves? I hate to say this myself but I can't make any sense of what I just said? Is love really this confusing?

"I don't think you are ok, Meg" Gaara said again with worry in his eyes.

"Oh no I am perfectly fine!" I lied. I can't tell him the truth! I am afraid of rejection and maybe our new friendship will be destroyed this way. Oh god why is love so complicated? Then again so many people have their happy endings like Sakura from Konohagakure! Her boyfriend Sasuke from the noble Uchiha clan has always hated her. Believing she is a klutz and pathetic. Then again he hid the fact that she was really special to him. And in the end she found out after he told his best friend Naruto about him loving her. And as we all know Naruto has a massive mouth and can't shut up. So he told her. Not that that can happen here. I mean why would someone as awesome as Gaara love a pathetic girl like me?

"Order whatever you like" Gaara told me as soon as we reached the restaurant. I nodded and scanned the menu. Hoping they would have my favorite, Ramen. Yes I love Ramen just like Naruto from Konohagakure. He still can't believe it. Oh yeah they have Ramen here, alright. I ordered it while Gaara ordered some Soba Noodles.

"So Gaara how is work going?" I asked him as I gulped down my juice. Living in the desert makes people thirsty you know.

"As usual a lot of paperwork" Gaara complained. I just laughed. Poor him he is so important to the village yet he is so busy. Glad I am not the Kazekage. It must be such a pain in the ass.

"Paperwork, sound boring like hell" I said as I put down my glass.

"It sure is" he said back.

Finally our orders arrived and I duck in. Spending an entire morning fighting with an old woman makes one hungry. I was really hungry since I ordered another bowl.

Gaara just had a surprised look on his face since I have ordered four bowls. Sometimes I surprise myself.

"You were hungry" Gaara joked

"Sure was" I said, "Sorry about that"

"No problem" Gaara said.

Oh man I wonder how Gaara looks like when he smiles. He almost never smiles. I'm sure his family has seen him smile but I don't know about outsiders. Man love makes you think about the strangest things. I waved goodbye to Gaara and headed home.

At dinner I was so preoccupied thinking about Gaara that I didn't even realize my mother was speaking to me.

"Meg?" my mother said "Meg?"

I snapped out of my daze and saw everyone's gaze on me.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" my father asked.

"Hehe maybe she hit her head!" Karei yelled while she laughed.

"No I think its love sickness" Otome said causing everyone to go silent. My father's eyes were the size of dinner plates while my mother just smiles, Karei laughing her head off and Otome just eating on. I on the other hand just sat there shocked that my sister could see it that easily.

"How did you know?" I asked her when we headed for our room. She looked at me as if I am stupid.

"It's obvious for people who have known you ever since you were a kid. Meg" she stated as she pointed at me. Oh my god is it that obvious? Oh no what if Gaara realized as well? I am seriously going to kill myself if he saw. No that sounds dangerous! Oh man I am so doomed.

* * *

…

The next morning I woke up to Otome yelling again because of the sun. I stood up since I don't like sleeping that much. Otome was lying on her bed very strangely. Her one foot hanging off at the one side, the other one on the bed while her pillow was pulled over her head and her long brown hair everywhere. What a way to sleep.

I took a shower and put on my favorite black tank top with a white skull on it and wore my favorite very short black shorts. I put on my flip flops and headed downstairs. As usual the desert was like an oven. It was really hot and I am glad there are things like air-conditioning. How do people work in this heat? Well we seem to do it somehow. I hope there's a mission waiting for me. I mean I am so bored and I don't want to sit all day thinking about Gaara. Dammit being in love was complicated. Wait didn't I say that before? Man I am starting to get on my own nerves. And just think about the pain if Gaara rejects me? I am so not telling him I love him. I want to but if I do who knows what will happen? Man I barely know him and I already want to kiss him! Oh my god I sound like such a drama queen! Dammit!

I was walking through the streets trying to think of something to do when an ANBU walked up to me and told me that I have a mission. Thank goodness I'll be able to stop thinking about Gaara and concentrate on my mission but as usual I have to see him first to get my mission details. I am so nervous now! I mean seriously I am. All well I should just go and get my mission and then I will be able to leave! Yes that's right. Ok mission here I come!

I entered Gaara's office my two teammates, Haruna and Kenji was already there. Haruna's long blonde hair was shining as usual and Kenji's short messy black hair was well messy as usual. Our sensei wasn't there yet. He is always late. Oh man why is he always late? Now I have to face Gaara although looking at Gaara always made me feel good but what if I blush and he notices? Oh my god I am blushing! Oh no!

"Are you ok?" Haruna asked me as she looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Oh yes I am fine" I lied.

"Why is your face so red?" Kenji asked me as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed.

"None of your business! It isn't red!" I said back. My face was heated and I was sweaty. Gaara looked at me as if I was crazy. Why am I trying to ignore him if I love him? Maybe because if the embarrassment? Yes that must be it.

"Sorry I'm late" we all heard our sensei's voice at the door of the room, "I met this old man and-"

"THAT'S A LIE" I, Haruna and Kenji all yell at him. He just rolled his eyes and came to stand next to us.

"Well this mission is one where you will only be gone for about a week" Gaara began.

A whole week? Oh no I was maybe planning on asking Gaara out this weekend! All well next week then.

"You will be going to Konoha and help the Hokage around, since she wants people to test her Chuunin" Gaara said.

"In other words she wants us to help train some of the Konoha Chuunin?" Haruna asked as she fiddled with her hair. That's right Haruna is in the Gaara Fan club! She will hate me if she finds out I like Gaara. Boy what an old fashioned way to flirt. Fiddling with your hair.

"Yes since the three I mean four of you are all Jounin" Gaara stated.

"And soon to becoming an S-Rank!" Kenji said as he pointed his finger to me.

Yes I seem like your normal teen but no I just have to be a strong ninja. Although being strong is nice since you do many awesome missions.

"We will leave in an hour" Sensei said as he left.

Great a whole hour I have to do something. I mean I will only pack a few things and then I will be bored. I'll talk to Gaara a bit. I think I will just shrug off the thing of not trying to see him and just talk to him. It might help. I hope I won't blurt out anything stupid.

I packed waved goodbye to my parents and left. I was going to hang out at Gaara's office and then leave to meet at the gate for the mission. This time at least the secretary allowed me in. Thank goodness, spending a whole morning trying to convince a hag isn't fun! I knocked on Gaara's office door and he said "Come in".

I opened the door and went in. He looked up and smiled. Oh my god he smiled! I'm in heaven. He motioned to me to sit down and I did.

"What is it?" he asked me as he signed a paper.

"Oh well I wanted to hang out before I leave" I told him.

"I see oh yes you might be gone longer than I thought" he said as he picked up another paper to sign.

"I see" I said kind of disappointed.

"Oh and you will be escorting some people to Konohagakure" he said again as there was a knock on the door, "Come in"

The door opened revealing two girls; they were twins I could tell. The one had long dark purple hair and the other one had long dark blue hair. The both had a beauty spot the one with blue hair had it under her left eye and the other one under her right eye. The had on the coolest clothes. They must be rich and famous.

"This is Noel and Karen, they are part of the Mermaid Melody singing group" Gaara began.

"Whoa I love their music!" I nearly yelled.

"You will be escorting them to Konohagakure since they have concerts there." Gaara said.

"Whoa then what about Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Coco, Sara and Seira?" I asked them.

"They are already there" Karen said.

"I see awesome" I said.

Karen and Noel left after I told them where to meet the team to leave. Now I wanted to talk to Gaara a bit before leaving.

* * *

Gaara was writing something on paper while I just sat there. What could I tell him? I don't know. I was about to ask him something when the door opened revealing a girl, she was younger than me with short brown hair. I knew who she was. Gaara's student, Matsuri. Oh, god, please no. At this rate she'll find out I like Gaara and she is in the fan club and whoa I am talking a lot.

"Gaara-sama how is you?" she asked in her girly voice. Damn her flirting.

"I am good" Gaara said as he smiled at her.

Gaara signed a paper and then faced Matsuri again. His smile didn't leave his face. What on earth? Does that mean he loves Matsuri? He is so open with her!

"Nice outfit, Matsuri" he told her as she smiled.

Ok he didn't even compliment mine! I mean me and Matsuri were basically both wearing shorts only hers was pink and her shirt had a smiley face on it. I am so mad now! I stood up with a temper causing both Gaara and Matsuri to look at me weird. I was about to stomp out the room when Gaara stopped me.

"Where are you going you said you wanted to talk to me?"

I turned to face him.

"I have no need it's clear that you want some alone time with your girlfriend!" I yelled.

"She's not my girlfriend and even if she was why are you so angry?" Gaara asked me.

"Because I love you!" I yelled. Oh my god did I just say that? Oh no I did! I am so outta here! Gaara stared at me as if I am weird and Matsuri just giggled. I turned tomato red and rushed out of the room. Thank god I have a mission! I don't have to face Gaara!

…

We were two hours outside the village and I was really angry at myself. How could I do that? How could I just blurt out "I love you"? I hate myself. I hate life and I just want to die. Well I have to shrug it off I am on a mission. Noel and Karen must have noticed me being sad since they both patted my back.

"What happened?" asked Karen while Noel just gave me the sympathetic look.

I must say Celebs really is nice, well Noel and Karen is. I can't wait to meet Luchia and the others. It will be so fun!

"I messed up" I told Karen and Noel as they glanced at each other.

"Like messed up how?" they asked in unison.

"Is Haruna listening?" I asked them as I dragged my feet and looked at my feet.

"No"

"I messed up my love life…I told the guy I love that I love him after I got pissed at him" I told them.

"Wait a minute so he did something bad and then you got pissed and said I love you?" Karen asked me confused.

"No I think she meant he flirted with someone else and then she got angry and he asked why and she said because I love you" Noel told Karen.

"That's it" I told Noel as she smiled.

"I know what will cheer you up" Karen told me.

"What?" I ask them hopelessly.

"Tickets to our Pichi Pichi Pitch Live Concert!" Noel said as she held 2 tickets in front of me. Are they serious?

"For free?" I asked them as I looked at them both with hope in my eyes. The nodded as I took the tickets nearly crying of happiness. I love their songs! But wait who will go with me?

"But who will go with me?" I asked them.

"Someone from Konoha or one of your teammates" they said.

All well I'm sure I'll meet someone in Konoha who will come with me. I hope a good friend. This is after all my first time going to Konoha, yes unbelievable. We walked for another few hours and then rested awhile. It was going to take us three days to get there.

* * *

…

Three days has passed and we finally arrive in Konoha. It's so cool when we entered the gates. There are large colorful buildings everywhere and children playing. This place is nothing compared to the desert. We kept on walking, Haruna was writing down every cool clothing shop she saw down in her notebook so that she can return to it and shop. We headed to the Kage tower where we are supposed to meet the Hokage, Tsunade. I heard some really strange rumors about her. She summons slugs; she is one of the Sannin and many other stories. Of course all of them are true so they're not exactly rumors. We finally made it and at least this secretary was young and let us in immediately. Oh if only Suna had those kind of secretaries! Haruna knocked on the door as we heard a female voice say "Come in".

Once we entered the room I saw a boy, my age with blonde spiky kind of hair. He had really gorgeous blue eyes and he wore a black and orange outfit. Next to him was a girl, my age, she had short pink hair and a very strange outfit that consisted out of pink and red. She had green eyes. Next to her was the man I recognized, Hatake Kakashi the Copy Ninja. Behind them at the window was a desk, behind the desk sat a young woman with massive boobs and two hanging blonde pigtails? Next to her was a young woman with short brownish hair and in her hands she held a small pig.

"Ah you're here" the woman behind the desk said. She must be Tsunade the slug princess.

"Whoa! It's Karen and Noel from Mermaid Melody!" The blonde boy yelled as he pointed at them.

"Naruto, calm down" Tsunade said as she gestured for us to come forward. The girl with pink hair eyed me suspiciously. She called the boy Naruto, isn't he the one with Kyuubi sealed inside of him? Gaara's one friend? Cool I get to meet him!

"I didn't expect them to send Suna's Goddess. Maybe that was a bit extreme?" Tsunade said. She was referring to me. I am one of Suna's strongest ninjas and because my name is Megami which goddess I was nicknamed Suna's Goddess. Naruto and pinky (a.k.a girl with pink hair) looked at me weird.

"Suna's Goddess?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes, Naruto you've never heard of her?" Tsunade asked as she rested her chin on her hands.

Naruto looked confused: "No I haven't, believe it!"

"Suna's Goddess? You mean Suna's one legendary ninja?" Pinky asked as she studied Haruna who was playing with her hair. What? Is she hitting on Naruto or Kakashi now? Just what is her problem?

"Yes, Sakura I see you studied it" Tsunade said.

So pinky's name is Sakura. It fits with her appearance. She looked at Haruna with shock and then Haruna finally realized that she was being stared at by three people.

"I am not the Goddess" Haruna said as she rolled her eyes. What they thought that Haruna is me? Oh my god do I look that weak and pathetic? Am I that ugly?

"You're Suna's Goddess?" Naruto asked me as he investigated my body.

"What so does Haruna automatically is the most gorgeous and strongest?" I snapped at him causing him to look taken aback.

"What's your problem?" he asked me back. Noel walked over to him and whispered something to him, loud enough for me to hear.

"She has had some romance problems in Suna" she whispered.

Naruto nodded and just smiled. Then Tsuande cleared her throat, ready to tell us why we are really here.

"Well then to what they are doing here" Tsunade began, "Meg and the rest will be training you and the rest to see who is ready to become a Jounin, normally we don't have this but this year we have".

"Yes! A jounin!" Naruto yelled causing Sakura to punch him.

"Shut up, Naruto!" she said as she stood straight.

Tsunade dismissed us as we headed for our hotel. This was going to be a long mission.

The hotel rooms were more like apartments with a few rooms. I and Haruna had to share. Now that is one heck of a nightmare. Kenji shared a room with our sensei. All well guys with guys and girls with girls. Haruna immediately freaked over the massive bath tub and took a bath immediately. I on the other hand stood on the veranda looking over the village. The sun was setting and I was really tired and pissed at myself. How could I go and yell those things at Gaara? I sighed and spotted a familiar blonde haired boy walking to a ramen shop. Naruto? Why is he heading for a ramen shop? I decided that maybe eating ramen wasn't a bad idea so I left taking my money. Naruto was already eating when I arrived. He slurped up the ramen and nodded at me.

"Hey Naruto" I said as I sat down. I ordered some ramen and me and Naruto chatted about his life.

"So Meg-chan tells me more about yourself?" Naruto told me as he slurped down some more ramen. I looked at my black painted fingernails. I then wondered what I could tell him. Should I tell him about my family? Or about my life or about……Gaara?

"Meg-chan?" Naruto asked as he waved his hands in front of my face. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Well I have two sisters, Otome and Karei" I beamed. Naruto's eyes widened at the names and then gestured to me to go on. "I live with my mother who currently has Tuberculosis and my father who works really hard". Naruto looked at me with sad eyes. He slurped up some more ramen and then he took out a folded up photo out of his pocket. He handed it to me as I looked at it. There stood an old guy with fluffy long white hair, in front of the old guy stood a young guy with blonde hair and blue eyes like Naruto and a young woman next to him with long reddish hair.

"That's my family, you can say" Naruto said as he slurped up more ramen. "I've never shown anyone that."

"So where are they?" I asked him.

"Oh my dad the 4th Hokage died sealing the kyuubi in me and I don't know what happened to my mother, Kushina" Naruto told me. I feel so sorry for him.

"And the guy with white hair?" I asked him as she looked at me, his face was covered with sadness.

"Ero-senin-"Naruto began….Was Naruto's entire family dead?

"He died; no he was killed awhile ago." Naruto finally said as he looked down at his plate.

"So was he your grandfather?" I asked him. Naruto shook his head. "No he was like my second father" Naruto said. "Jiraiya"

"Jiraiya? So Tsunade's teammate? I see he trained you right?"

"Yeah"

Poor Naruto. He never knew his parents and the only family he really had was now dead. Well Gaara's parents were dead as well but he has Temari and Kankuro. Naruto was a nice guy. He was good-looking too. Why do all the good-looking guys have to suffer from terrible pasts?

"You know-"I started. Naruto looked at me.

"My mother and father aren't my real parents either" I told him. Naruto's eyes widened. "That's right, I never knew my real parents, it's like a chunk of my memory was erased" I told him.

"You mean your memories were erased?" he asked. I laughed.

"No but I don't remember anything of me before I was five. When I was five my father found me outside the walls of Suna. I didn't even know how to speak so they just named me something. Megami came in their heads." I told him as I looked at my shoes. Thinking about my past really made me feel lonely inside. Like a burning sensation that tells me that my family is out there. Out there somewhere. Alive and well.

"I have always wished to travel around to the Hidden Villages. That way I might remember something." I told Naruto.

* * *

**-Gaara-**

I sat at my desk signing papers. Or I tried to sign papers. The thing with Meg really caught me off guard. "Because I love you!"

The words echoed through my head when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said. The door opened revealing my sister, Temari.

"Gaara, are you ok? You've been silent lately" Temari said as she came in.

"It's nothing……or maybe can you help me?" I asked her. Maybe Temari can help me with my problem with Meg. Temari sat down and listened.

"Well you see, I was just being nice to Matsuri when Meg got really pissed."

"Yeah?" Temari said she she looked as if she's in deep thought.

"And now I feel weird" I told her.

"Feel weird how?" Temari asked me.

"Whenever I think of Meg I feel so funny" I stated causing Temari to smile.

"Oh my little brother has fallen in love!" she grinned.

"What?" I asked. I am in love with Meg? Am I? I sat there wondering for awhile. Yes I do love her.

An ANBU rushed into the room. He was holding a really old scroll and he looked awfully worried.

"What is it?" I asked him annoyed. He nodded his head and handed me the scroll. I opened it, my eyes widened by the things it said and the pictures it had. Temari looked at me weird as she came and stood next to me and read the scroll.

"It can't be" Temari started.

"Meg" I said softly.

The ANBU stood still and waited for orders. I had no choice; I am going to Konoha before its too late……

* * *

**-Meg-**

…….

I waved goodbye to Naruto as he waved back. He was really nice and we sort of had the same past. I turned around when I bumped into someone. I fell on my butt and looked up to see who I bumped into. It was a tall guy probably my age with raven hair cut in a strange cockatoo shape. He had dark eyes and he just looked at me. Next to him was Sakura.

"Jeez sorry" the guy said as he helped me up. He looked so familiar. He looked at me weird though…like I am some kind of alien.

"Oh no I should apologize" I said back.

"I'm Sasuke by the way" he said. Sasuke huh? Naruto's best friend.

"I am Megami" I told him. A lot of the things of him reminded me of someone. Must be dejavu.

I said goodbye to Sakura and Sasuke who just investigated my body and I left. I had a few things to do before the training/testing starts tomorrow. I got to the hotel and sat on my bed, I will take a bath and then I will sleep! Yes that sounds good. I took a quick bath after Haruna got out. How long does she bath? She looked at me confused since I still had that sad look on my face.

"Are you ok?" she asked me. She seems so innocent although she is a real flirter. I just nodded my head, hoping to dodge this conversation. I am in no mood for talking about my family or Gaara. I then headed for the bathroom; I could feel Haruna's eyes on me. She was probably worried about me. I ran some water into the tub and got in. What a horrible life I have. First ditched by the man I love and now this. I feel like dying.

The next morning every of Naruto's friends was ready for the training I was going to give them. They were a big group. Most of them eyed me wondering what I was for being so famous. Well I was just a normal human who was strong. Some of the boys actually drooled over me and Haruna while Kenji well he was drooling over this one girl, she had long blackish hair and her eyes were white. She must be from the Hyuuga clan.

"Hey stop drooling over my girl!" Naruto yelled as he strangled Kenji.

"Geese, sorry" Kanji managed to say as he struggled to get free from Naruto's grip.

"Guys, would you stop and just freakin listen to me?" I hissed at them. This morning I woke up pretty pissed and I scared Kenji and Naruto right out of their pants. Haruna looked at me really concerned. I must be freaking out everyone here.

"Ok people 7 laps around the training grounds!" I said as I sat down. Everyone sighed and complained and then Kenji rushed them off.

"Isn't 7 a bit much?" Haruna asked me as she sat down next to me.

"Well I do 15 a day so….they got some slack" I told her as her sweat dropped.

"What's bothering you?" she asked me as she took out two juice boxes from her bag and handed me one.

I opened the juice and started to drink through the straw.

"Nothing" I mumbled as I looked at the people run.

"It's not anything, I can see something bothers you" Haruna told me as she swung her juice around. What if she spills it on me?

"Well its problems with Gaara" I said regretting that I have said that. Now she will shout at me and go like "BUT I LOVE GAARA!"

"You really like him, don't you?" Haruna said as she sat back.

"You're not angry?" I looked at her. She had a smile on her face and her eyes were sparkling.

"No I love someone else" Haruna said as she locked her sparkling eyes on Kenji. My eyeballs nearly fell out of my eyes! She loved Kenji not Gaara! What am I that stupid?

"Yeah I know what you are thinking, Kenji is just so different" she said as a big smile came over her face.

"I see"

"I heard from Noel…you shouted to Gaara that you loved him? Man that bites" Haruna said as she plopped a chewy in her mouth. Damn, Noel has a massive mouth! When it's the concert I'll make sure to roast her!

"I envy you" Haruna told me. She must think I am brave for telling Gaara just like that. Poor her she doesn't have the courage to tell Kenji that she loves him.

After the 7 laps I let the group so some stretching, then each of them had to battle me. Not one defeated me. After that I let them spar. Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other as the started to fight. They must really like fighting with each other. After all the battles I finally knew who was ready to become a Jounin. Simple, all of them.

I waved goodbye to them and told them that I would see them at the Pichi Pichi Pitch Live Concert. Haruna came over to me. That's right I need to take a friend to the concert! But who?

"Haruna do you want to go to the concert?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Ok well Kenji can come too…since well I don't think I will go" I said. Haruna looked at me as if I was crazy.

"But you love their music!" she yelled.

"Yeah I know but-"I was cut off by Haruna: "No a you are coming with me and that's that….Kenji has his own ticket!"

I smiled, maybe Haruna wasn't that bad. Haruna grabbed my hand and rushed to our hotel. There she shoved me into the shower.

"Hurry I want to take a shower too! The concert begins and 7!" she said as she left the bathroom. I just sighed. Wonderful, my life is so messed up but this concert should cheer me up. I soon got out of the shower and headed to the living area to tell Haruna that the shower is open. I only had a towel wrapped around my body and I was drying of my hair with another one when I entered the room. Haruna was sitting on top of Kenji kissing him! OH MY GOD! They stopped and looked at me. Haruna was beet red and Kenji just smirked at my naked body and funny face.

* * *

"Sorry for bothering!" I said as I rushed out of the room. That was so embarrassing! I heard footsteps behind me as Haruna passed me, her face was flame red.

"Haruna, I'm happy for you" I said. She turned around and smiled.

"Now there are only you" she said back. The only problem was that Gaara didn't love me back. Haruna smiled as she entered the bathroom ready to take her shower. Tonight was the night when I have fun!

Haruna helped me choose an outfit. In the end it was my red mini dress with riffles and no sleeves or straps. I also wore my favorite black leather boots. Haruna had on a black jean with a short top that showed her bellybutton. She wore leather boots as well. She also did my hair and makeup. I told her not to since I am just going for fun not for a guys but she insisted. What a long night this is going to be. At 7 pm we were ready and boy was Kenji and sensei impatient.

"Why are woman so god damn slow?" Kenji complained as we started to walk to the place where the were performing. Haruna just giggles as I rolled my eyes. We don't take that long! Haruna and Kenji walked in front of me holding hands and Haruna laughed every now and then. Being with the man you love must be nice. I wish I could have that. Finally we arrive at the theatre; I mean gardens….that's right Noel and the other will be performing in a garden. This is going to be so cool!

Haruna, Kenji and I were looking for the best seats when Noel came to us. She wasn't dressed yet and she only wore a pair of deep blue jeans and a white shirt. It fits with her hair. She smiled at us and then came over.

"Glad you came" Noel said as she hugged me.

"Yeah I am glad I am here too" I said.

"When the show is over you can come and have a cup of tea with us?" Noel asked ass she looked at her watch.

"Sounds great" I said back as I smiled. I was nervous for many reasons. One, I will be returning to Suna in a few days…two, Meeting Celebes is BIG!

"You ok?" Kenji asked me as he greeted Noel the French way in other words kissed her cheeks.

"Yes I am" I lied as I sat down and Noel nodded and left to get ready. I feel sick. If only I didn't mess up like that! My life is officially over. At least concert will get my mind off al the things I am worried about. Or so I hoped.

The garden lights switched off and the stage light went on. There were the seven Mermaid Melody colors, Pink, Aqua, Green, Deep Blue, Orange, Purple and Yellow. There were the instruments and then the girls walked up. Luchia, Hanon and Rina were in the middle as usual. At the right side were Coco, Sara and Seira and on the left side was Noel and Karen. They all had their special idol outfits on and they're own special microphone. Then they started to sing. They're voices was out of this world. The obviously sang they're best-selling song first, Legend of Mermaid. I simply love their music…I could listen to it all day long.

The show went on for probably 3 hours. Haruna and Kenji joined me for tea with Noel and the others. We were waiting outside the backstage door for Noel and the others to finish. I was leaning against the wall while Kenji and Haruna would whisper to each other, and then Haruna would giggle. Oh what a wonderful time for them to be in love. I have no one who loves me. I was so deep in thought I didn't even realize that Noel came out and waved her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my daze and smiled at her.

"Nice show" I told her as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the café. There she plopped me into a chair and sat next to me. Kenji and Haruna were on the other side of me.

"Look, Meg this thing with Gaara is really eating on you" Noel began, Karen sat down and nodded.

"I guess you can tell way too easily" I said as I stared at my hands. I mean nothing to Gaara; I am merely a girl from the village. One who fell in love with him in one day?

"Look we want to help you" Noel said as she ordered us all some drinks. Soon the door opened revealing Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Seira, Sara and Coco. They came ever and sat down as well.

"Hi you must be Meg" squealed Seira. She was the youngest and the most adorable one from the Mermaid Melody group.

"That's me" I said softly. I was depressed. The girls looked at each other and sighed.

"You know you might be mistaken" Sara told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. Everyone now had a serious look on their face.

"Sara made a mistake as well in the past, about Taro-chan" Hanon stated as she slurped down some milkshake.

"Mistake?" I was curious now.

"Yes, I thought he didn't love me and I hated him but instead I was mistaken, he loved me all along" Sara said as she looked at her nails.

What a sad story I thought to myself. But Sara doesn't love Taro anymore since she now dates Gaito, Luchia's boyfriend's brother. But just because everything worked out for her it doesn't mean it will for me.

"So Meg I heard you are an orphan" Luchia said to me as she bit into a hamburger. I looked up and nodded. My parents were probably dead. Everyone suddenly got this sad look on their faces.

"I am so sorry" Rina said as she patted my back. I just smiled. It was a fake smile but who cares about that.

"So Meg what would you do if Gaara walked up here now and said I love you?" Noel asked me. My eyes widened. Why on earth would he do that? He doesn't love me!

"It won't happen so I don't care" I said back really pissed since they only spoke about Gaara.

"Yeah but Meg, isn't that him?" Noel said as she pointed towards the window. I turned to face the window. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god there stood Gaara! He was at the window, next to him was Temari. They looked worried and sad at the same time. What was he doing here?

I turned around and looked at the girls. They all had evil grins on their faces. Oh no. I wasn't in the mood to talk to Gaara! I stood up ready to run for it but Noel and Karen took hold of my arms while Coco went outside and talked to Gaara. No, I don't want to do this!

Coco was talking to Gaara who immediately grabbed Coco's arm and was probably begging her to take him to me. Temari sighed of relief and Coco lead them into the café. I just stood there, my voice wouldn't come up. I was silent.

"Meg!" Gaara nearly yelled as he came over. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to a corner. I glared at Noel and Karen who just smiled and waved. Gaara let go of me and looked me in my eyes. Why do I melt under his look?

"You didn't tell me you're an orphan!" Gaara said as his facial expression changed much softer. How did he find out?

"How did you?"

"Your mother gave a scroll to me" Gaara said as he took hold of my hand again.

"You could have told me" Gaara said. My heart was beating fast and I was really really nervous now. My face heated up and I became red.

"I-I'm sorry" I told him. I really wasn't looking forward to the next thing he was going to tell me.

"Meg, the other day you told me that you love me" he began. Oh no here it comes! I didn't want to get rejected! The tension between us kind of gets me on my nerves. I looked around trying to pull my attention to something else. Gaara was still holding my hand.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Gaara asked me. Hear it comes. The tears. It flowed down my cheeks.

"Y-y-es" I stammered as I let go of Gaara's hand and cried in my hands.

"Then may I say something?" Gaara asked. Here it comes, the words "I love Matsuri".

"I love you too" Gaara stated. I lifted my head to face him. The tears stopped and my eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Did he just say he loves me?

"Don't you love Matsuri?" I asked him ready to cry even more of he said yes. But Gaara just shook his head and smiled at me. He actually smiled!

"I love you and only you" he said as he pulled me into an embrace. His arms were strong and it comforted me. I wrapped my arms around him and cried again. But this time it was tears of joy not sadness. Then Gaara cupped my face in his hands and locked his lips with mine. I was in heaven. I was kissing the man I love! I melted under his kiss. My body went completely numb. Gaara's grip on me tightened and he kissed me with more passion. He slid his tongue in my mouth and we tongue wrestled. He tasted good. I love him. I love him too much.

But we were interrupted by Noel and Temari clearing their throats.

"Hate to bother your little love scene, but we are in a café." Temari stated. Gaara and I exchanged glances and then burst out laughing.

"I am so happy for you!" Karen exclaimed as she hugged me. The others just smiled. They were the best friends anyone could ask for. I love them all. Gaara hugged me again.

"Meg, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me. I closed my eyes.

"Yes I will" I answered happily and then kissed him.

* * *

**The End **


End file.
